Panda Shinigami
by BloodHoarder
Summary: Raito is becoming tired with his stale life and routine, that is until by an obscure twist of fate he purchases an antique that will surely take him for a spin and an unsettling upheaval. Yaoi....Raito x L. Also name spoiler for L/Ryuuzaki. AU
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The world of the Shinigami

_Whispering winds caressed the barren grasslands as the trees groaned and creaked in jagged harmony. Dust balls danced across the desolate land in whimsical distress following in unrecognized patterns. The ancient limbs of the once mighty trees raised their pagan arms up to the sky as if in worship of a heathen god. Nothing that was alive walked the dead lands, that is of course, unless one was a Shinigami._

_Ribald laughter could be heard as the Shinigami threw their bones, gambling and wasting away the long and drawn out days. The faded hues of the sun barely illuminating on the large crowd of Shinigami, as they joked and cajoled with one another. The same boring and unstimulating routine caused raised tensions among some of the gods, so much that, a battle could be smelled in the withering breeze._

_Raven hair shifted slightly as the breeze passed by the lone rocky hill. Large eyes stared out in contempt among the other Shinigami. They swept across the group until they stopped at one in particular._

_It was none other than Ryuk Shinigami. The one god that was despised above all others for the raven haired Shinigami. The one Shinigami that he was destined to destroy, whether it be today or in the future. One way or another he would die by his hands._

_Striding purposely to the crowd, he made his journey towards the others. Stopping only when he had reached the other god._

"_Ryuk…it is time." The raven haired man hissed out, the eyes of the other gods following this new development with glee and curiosity. The prevailing boredom was soon to be dissipated._

"_Is it now? I wondered when you would make your move…Lawliet." The scarecrow god whispered back to the other. "Then let us begin."_

_Bursting gusts of power emanating from both parties started the long awaited battle between the two, as they flew at one another. Screeching and clawing, kicking, biting, anything that would help determine one as the victor. It progressed throughout the day, neither showing signs of stopping. The others watched in abject curiosity some making bets and some taking sides._

_It reached it's climax when the raven haired Shinigami stunned the other and forced him onto the ground. He stood above him, straining the last remaining bits of his power, aiming to kill him with one final blow, when another stepped in, knocking him unto his back._

_Ryuk stepped up and laughed at the angered and bewildered look upon the raven's face. _

"_Did you think that I would fight fair Lawliet? That was stupid of you to presume, although I understand why. You, being the so honest and oh so honorable Shinigami would never think to cheat or fight dirty. But I'm not you." Ryuk bit out as he proceeded to kick the supine god._

"_I won't kill you. That would be to easy. But what I have planned will prove to be…interesting to say the least." He cackled out, gesturing to one of his subordinates to bring an unknown item forward. Upon closer inspection, L realized that it was an item from the human realm. A violin case in fact._

_Ryuk began to whisper and chant over and over, bringing about a strange sensation in the dazed raven's body. He tried to counter whatever it was, but the others quickly suppressed him._

"_Don't worry L, its just a small curse. Ku…ku…ku…"_

"_Raven god falls down from grace,_

_To begin his ill fated race._

_To find the one who could withhold his flame_

_One that is hard for him to tame._

_One that will contain the love of a heart beat,_

_The love that brings passion and heat_

_Until then, he remains caged,_

_To hold him, bound him while enraged._

_I Ryuk hereby curse you L Lawliet, Raven Shinigami."_

Modern day Japan.

Raito glanced over at the car beside him on the road, more specifically the old woman driving the car. She had a foul expression on her face and a mean attitude. He knew this from personal experiences in having to deal with the shrewish hag. Although he could not fault her on her explicable taste, one that he shared fervently with her; the love of antiques. He found that whenever he chose to go to an antiques show, he would be in a dire battle with this woman.

They fought over the same items, with her sometimes winning or sometimes him winning. It didn't matter if the other truly did or didn't desire the item, they would make sure the other had to pay the higher price. Bidding against one another was always just a warm up for them.

Racing and putting some distance ahead of the hag, he made it to the auction house, but not before he had turned around to smile smugly at the woman, who in turn gave him a lovely little had gesture.

Chuckling lightly to himself, he strolled into the large arena, walking aimlessly through the building, eyeing and weighing his options over the lovely set of antiques.

As he was aimlessly walking through an aisle. he came upon an old man selling a plethora of wares. The item that really got his attention was a beautiful worn leather violin case. It had deep sockets where gems were attached, lovely mahogany patina, and elegant letters scrawled onto it's surface.

All in all, it was a well crafted case. Strolling to the owner Raito began to question the old man about the case.

"How old is that violin case?" He casually asked the man, he wanted to appear interested, but not interested.

"Oh….bout 200 years old, give or take a few. Why does it strike your fancy?" The old man's shrewdly watching the other for signs of interest.

"Oh I was just curious. I doubt it even comes with the original violin. Which is a shame really. I might have been interested." Raito watched the other, letting the man fall into his small trap.

"Ahh…that is where you would be wrong. It does, it also has a tale behind it as well if you're more than curious. It is said that whoever is in possession of this violin they will find great knowledge and great power." The old man cast a winning smile, urging the other to seek out the truth of his statements.

"Hmmm…..I don't really need this, but, it is extremely nice." Raito calmly thought to himself. "Alright, what's the price?"

"25,000 yen." The old man grinned triumphantly.

"14,000 yen." Raito bargained. And so began the bid.

"I'll take it for 14,500 yen." A new voice interjected. Raito looked over and wasn't surprised when he saw the cankerous old woman.

"Oh well that's a nice surprise." The old man was at that point almost jumping for joy. With the way these two were eyeing each other, he would get a better profit than he had originally hoped for.

"15,000 yen." Raito ground out, knowing the price for the violin case would go higher.

"15,500 yen." The withered old woman countered.

"15, 750." Raito was starting to lose his patience, when he noted the exasperation written on the woman's face. It appears she didn't have to resources to purchase the violin. Grinning maliciously, he waited for the old man to accept his offer.

"15,750 it is then." The old man gladly handed the violin case over and received his cash in return. Gaily dancing all over, he didn't notice the amused look on the honeyed haired man's face, or the angry scowl scrawled across the face of the old woman.

______________________________________________________________

Raito sighed in exhaustion. It had been a tiring day at work, and then haggling with the man and woman over the violin and a few other items, had surely put a strain on his energy level.

Slipping into comfortable clothing after fixing himself a light dinner, he quickly brought out his purchases of the day. Rummaging through his findings, he picked up the violin case. He found it odd that he didn't even ask to see the inside of it. He had only himself to blame if nothing proved to be inside of it, but he couldn't resist even if the old man's tale was a load of blarney.

Unlocking the restraints he carefully opened the lid and immediately surrounded by black powder. Coughing he waved his hand in the air back and forth, trying to clear the smoke out of his face. Once he was able to see clearly he looked down in vexation at the case, that is until he heard a slight wheezing cough.

Looking up he fell backwards in his chair and hit the floor hard, what shocked him so much was the fact that there was a man standing not more than two feet away from him.

"Who….who…the devil are you?" He gasped out, watching as the slouching man looked over at him with wide granite obsidian eyes.

"I am L. What is it you wish of me?" The pale raven haired man asked, in what Raito would assume as a overly bored tone.

"Uh…..what are you talking about? Look, I don't have any money on me, nor anything of value….so you should probably leave." Raito desperately looked for his phone which was on the other side of the room, which was being obstructed by the cute panda like man in front of him. "Wait cute?….I shouldn't be thinking like that when there is a psycho man in my house!" Raito thought to himself.

"Why are you telling me about mundane things such as possessions? I am only here to service you." The man lifted an elegant eyebrow in question at the sepian eyed man in front of him. He found this encounter to be strange. Couldn't the other tell that he was here for him?

"Look, if you don't leave now, I'll be forced to use karate. Which I might and, I am very lethal at." Raito warned the other, lying quite nicely through his perfect white teeth. "I'll be forced to use drastic measures."

"You are saying you do not wish me here?" L asked incredulously.

"That is exactly what I am saying!" Raito replied exasperatingly.

With what appeared to be a genuine smile the other left with a puff of black powder. Raito stared in astonishment at the place where the man had been before. Shaking his head slightly he purposed that he could have just been dreaming and maybe he had gone crazy.

______________________________________________________________

A few days had passed since Raito had had that weird apparition or daydream as he was referring to it as, appear in his home or head. Since then he has warily kept his distance from the weird violin case, and went so far as to go back to the antiques show to return it, but he couldn't find the old man anywhere.

Resigning himself to the fact that he was probably stuck with the faulty item, he placed it on his kitchen table. This time he made sure that he had had a nice rest and that he was perfectly lucid and aware.

Once again clicking open the restraints he was once more assaulted with the black powder and the strange man.

"What is it you command?" Asked L, curiosity adorning his features.

"Uh…go away." Raito commanded.

The strange man shook his head and disappeared. Once again the black smoke appeared and vanished.

"Now return." Raito commanded once more. He surmised that he was either losing, lost it, or quite quacky.

"Seize this coming and going it. It is aggravating me." The raven haired male arrogantly told the other.

"Are you real or are you a hallucination?" Raito ignored the impudent demand of the other. Watching as the other rolled his eyes.

"I am real, obviously." L muttered to the other. He found that his new master was quite a lovely specimen. What with his honeyed hair, and his September eyes. He was quite striking.

"Er…so I'm not dreaming?" The aforementioned man asked the other.

"No."

"Okay next question, are you a genie?" Raito pondered the unreal events that lay before him. He couldn't quite grasp what was going on here, but he would eventually figure it out.

"No, far from it. I don't grant wishes. I am in actuality what you humans would call a Shinigami, but as of the moment I am nothing more than a slave." L recited, his voice bordering on monotony.

"Oh. Well, how do I return you to your master?" Raito asked in disappointment. He thought it would have been great if the man named L, had been a genie, but he guessed a Shinigami wasn't that bad either.

"Moron, you're my master." L rolled his eyes at the dim witted human before him. Why couldn't he be the slave of someone with brains?

"Oh. I see. Well I'm not really into the whole master, slave thing. My next question then is, how do I release you from this?"

"You can't its impossible. But that is beside the point. I am here for your pleasure. Would you like me to clean your home, scrub your floors, massage your body? Play chess, pose for you as a model. Ask it and it will be fulfilled." L boredly listed for his new master.

"Uh…None of the above." Raito stared awe-struck at the other. "As I said before not into the whole master slave idea. Look how about you crash here until we find a better solution."

"Pardon, but you do not plan to partake of any of my skills?" L asked amazed. He had seen many masters and had been commanded to do horrendous things, like murder, and cleaning horrible things, but never had he met someone that did not wish to use him against his own self.

"Umm…no…The only thing that I could think of that would be useful would be to play chess. I haven't played any who could match my skill. Everything else seems a bit dull and inhumane." Raito told the other. "You could probably do with some clean clothes first though. And I could make a room for you. You are officially the guest of Raito Yagami."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

L walked aimlessly through the elegant house. Stopping and picking up random knick knacks that lay scattered in organized disarray. Sighing, he surmised he could be worse off. For one thing he could be putting up with commands from his master, or something that bordered close to that theory.

No, instead he was surrounded in excruciating boredom. Ever since he had been bought by his new master, he has encountered gentleness and kindness that stemmed from the second encounter with his recent master, Raito Yagami.

But really this overwhelming boredom could almost be worse than doing some blasted outlandish task. Though really as grateful as he was at not being used as a slave, taking it easy was not an over stimulating past time as well.

_Flashback_

"_I am a guest here?" L asked the honeyed haired man. His large slate eyes widened in astonishment. "Surely you can not mean that."_

"_Why not? It's not as if I need a slave or even care to entertain the thought of having one. Its just to inhumane and these are modern times. Nobody believes in slavery anymore. It is a cumbersome thing of the past. I would rather have you as a friend. And yes, before you give me a redundant question or answer as to why I am not using you, you are free to come and go as you please. You are a guest and future friend, nothing more." Raito exasperatingly told the other, for what seemed like the hundredth time._

"_Really, you would think the man didn't know what an overture of friendship was. It wasn't like Raito could turn him out, he would have no where to go, and no one to go to. He was alone. That seemed to cruel to put a man out, when he had nothing. Not to mention the fact that if anyone found out about L being a slave, he would surely be taken advantage of, and the harm that could befall his virtue." Raito thought to himself, never noticing the quizzical look L had subjected him to, but he did notice he had an interest in the man's virtue. He should really get away from that train of thought, before it got dangerous._

"_Now L, let's get you changed for bed. Maybe a shower or bath first. God knows how long its been since you have had one." Raito pondered loudly. "Well follow."_

_L looked at Raito affronted at the thought of him being unclean. Shinigami weren't dirty, well, for the most part anyways. Although he appreciated the fact that Raito didn't seem to want to use him, he was a little wary. No matter how much a person appeared to not want to own someone else, they invariable lied. Trust was not an option here. Even if one's master was nice on first glance._

_L followed the taller man into what appeared to be sleeping chambers, and watched as he pulled clothing from a small bureau. First out came silky looking trousers and then a silky top, and then some silky looking shorts and what appeared to be tube holders. _

"_Here, these are your sleeping garments. Feel free to keep them, although, they might be a little big, we can worry about buying you suitable clothing later." Raito informed the other watching as the man looked at the socks and boxers in confusion._

_Picking up one of the socks between his thumb and his forefinger, L asked in his monotonous voice, "What pray tell, are these?"_

_Raito couldn't help but snicker at the disgusted look on the cute panda's face when he explained that they went over and protected one's feet from dirt and debris. _

"_Hmm…I'll take my chances with the dirt over these." L muttered darkly and tossed the socks to Raito. "Now what is the purpose of these shorts, if I already have trousers?"_

_Here Raito colored a bit at the thought of having to explain to the other that it was to protect one's…unmentionables from whatever._

"_Uh….heh….urhm….They are for the protection of your….private regions." Raito embarrassed told the other. Watching in bemusement as the other stared at them appraisingly. He almost giggled out loud at the nod and affirmation the other rewarded the pair of boxers before exclaiming calmly that these were a "necessary burden."_

_Once settled over the clothing arrangements, Raito led him through a door way to the marbled bathroom. Watching as L gazed in amazement at the large bowl contraption._

_Once again Raito had to explain the purpose of the elegant claw footed tub and the taps, and things as such. He laughed at the eager expression on the adorable panda's face. And he should really stop considering the panda cute and adorable, because sooner or later that was going to get him into major trouble. He could feel it._

_L emerged some time later smelling of strawberries which means he used his little sister's Sayu's, body was and shampoo. Which speaking of her, the next time he saw her, he should remind her to get rid of her things out of his bathroom. Really this was his home, not hers._

_The pyjama top barely stayed on L's shoulders, instead choosing to slip of one shoulder to expose, an expanse of creamy ivory skin, and a slender neck and collarbone that just begged to be licked and nibbled against._

_His hair was plastered down, and he shivered lightly from the cool air conditioned throughout the house._

_Raito's mouth suddenly when dry as did his mouth, and he found himself intensely staring at the other, in throe of lost. Quickly turning away he cleared his throat and licked his lips before calling out to L. "I have a spare bed room and bed made up for you. It's connected to my room by a door, so if you need help, feel free to call out." And with that being said, promptly began to climb on his bed intent on slumber._

_L quietly left the room, wondered at the other's weird behavior, before perching himself on the nicely made bed, of what was to be his new room._

_End Flashback_

L had woke the next morning to find Raito who was waiting for him, and explained that he had to leave the house each day for eight hours to take care of his antique's shop, and that he would be home for lunch, and described various things of various natures, as a quick education for L and then proceeded to feed him.

This staid routine continued for the next two weeks, till L was fed up, and he was going to demand that he be given something to do before he went crazy. Suddenly a thought came unbidden to his mind, and so he began what he dubbed his next adventure.

____________________________________________________________

Raito was absolutely exhausted. He had so many orders and customers to take care of. Not to mention the discouragement of flirting done by some of his more persistent clientele. Sometimes the vulgar and less subtle of the come-ons were enough to give him nightmares. He also had to take care of L, whom was not giving him nightmares, but very erotic and sensual dreams, that were beginning to make him a little insane and cranky from unfulfilled desires.

He knew it was bad to be lusting after the all to innocent shinigami….(he persistently calls him panda in his mind due to his overly large black ringed eyes, pale skin and black hair). He also didn't want to take advantage of him like his former masters, but damn it….it was hard. Especially because he was the ideal submissive partner that Raito could have ever imagined.

Losing himself in train of thought, he barely realized he had made it home after closing the shop, chasing away creepy fan girls, and making his way through traffic.

Marching wearily to the front door, he began to open it, when he heard an unusual amount of activity going on inside the house. For one their was weird moaning and screaming that could be heard, and loud screeching of what sounded like bed springs. Raito raced in thinking the worst, that someone had raped L, when he noticed one, L was sitting on the couch in that overly odd fashion of his, toes curling around the edge of the cushions as his knees were drawn up to chest and his bottom sat inches above the couch. The second thing that he noticed was, that L appeared to be staring at something rather avidly, and third his television was on. Lastly he could see to male figures entwined around each other in what appeared to be in an act of carnal pleasure.

Raito watched in horrified acknowledgement of the fact that L found something that was not supposed to be found by anyone other than himself, ever.

He also watched in bemusement as the raven would occasionally look from the screen down into his lap. This was more than Raito could handle. Summing up the situation, he quickly devised his next move and plan.

Taking in the fact that L had not heard or seen him he crept closer, close enough that he could smell the scent of strawberries wafting from the ivory skin of L's nape.

Slinking forward he slowly gusted out breaths, slowly moving an inch from L's supple skin to journey upward towards his ear, seeing more than feeling the involuntary shudder L gave, as Raito's breath, slithered against his ear.

"What have we here?"

______________________________________________________________

L knew he shouldn't walk into Raito's room uninvited, but his boredom was quickly overtaking some of the few morals L had left after his bonding servitude.

He had slinked forward looking in drawers to ease his curiosity looking under his bed and finding nothing to interesting. That was till he accidentally found a secret compartment in one of Raito's desk chores and pulled out a thin box, which contained upon opening a set of discs, something he remembered Raito mentioning as a DVD, something that provided humans with entertainment.

He swiftly took the box with him as he adjourned to the DVD player Raito had showed him how to use, clicked on the television and proceeded to watch what was on the disc. He didn't understand what the men where doing, but just watching and hearing them, got a reaction he didn't quite understand to emerge from his body. So occasionally he would look from his lap, which sprouted an engorged appendage, to the screen trying to figure it out. When he felt hot breath, inches away from his neck, coasting along the skin, until it reached his ear, and felt a shiver erupt, did he realize, that maybe, he should have stuck with his morals. Especially when that questioned ghosted the air.

"What have we here?"

_____________________________________________________________

Raito didn't wait for an answer, before he licked along the shell of L's ear, hearing him gasp in shock. Slowly he traced his tongue back and forth, up and down, making his way to the lobe of the pale ear, before taking it between his white teeth and biting down on it, only to suck into his mouth to sooth the bite, once again hearing a sharp intake of breath.

L tensed and stilled, the images on the screen never registering, nor did the exaggerated moans and screams of the climaxing pair on the television, as he felt Raito, suck his ear lobe into his mouth, creating a shivering response, that tingled downward toward his groin. He moaned in breathy little whimpers as the tip of Raito's tongue slipped against his skin to taste and tease, until he stopped at the juncture of collarbone and neck. From there he began to nip and suck, taking in the reactions of the raven laid before him. His eyes traveled downward noticing the bulge between the apex of L's thighs.

His eyes flared in restrained hunger at the sight. He suddenly released his mouth from the bruising mark he left on L's neck and walked around the plush couch and in front of L, taking in the pink roughened cheeks and the glazed eyes of the small man before him.

L glanced upward and noticed that the once honeyed eyes of the man before him had darkened to a reddish amber giving them a feral and predatory look. L went to say something but was stopped by a firm mouth pressing against his.

Those lips slanted, curved, melted and dominated those of L's. His lips were ravaged over and over again, plundered against repeatedly as the need for air became stifling. L pressed his hands against the hard chest of Raito, breaking his lips away only for a few seconds, before they were once again caught up against Raito's.

Raito nipped at L's bottom lip, waiting for L to open up his mouth, and let him in, which he did quite by accident when he gasped for air. Raito didn't hesitate a moment longer, before he plunged his tongue in, scouring over ever nook, cranny, and crevice of L's mouth. He drew the smaller man's tongue into his mouth, coaxing it out to play.

The shy practiced touches of L's tongue against his own were driving Raito mad with desire. He swooped down and let his hand trail across the thin chest of L, then lower till he reached the edge of the white shirt, and then pressed upward, enjoying the sounds of L's whimpers and moans.

He caressed his hand upward, until he reached one of L's quickly hardening nipples and tweaked and pinched it earning, him new types of moans.

L was a mass of mindless sensations. Raito was evoking fires to enflame his veins, and all he could feel was pulsating waves of pleasure emerging from every contact of Raito's mouth and hands on his body.

He could take no more.

"Please…." L whimpered out. Not really knowing what he wanted but knowing he needed something.

"What do you want me to do L? Tell me, so that I may pleasure you." Raito whispered sibilantly in the other's sensitized ear. All the while lowering one of his hands down L's body, while the other tangled unmercifully in the raven locks.

"I don't know…..please….." L was practically begging Raito to do something. Never in all of the years he had lived and been alive, had he ever felt what he was feeling now. All he knew is that, there had to be release at the end of this interlude, a release he had no clue to its nature.

Raito smirked, dragging his fingers teasingly over the button of L's jeans, before slowing submerging his fingers beneath the waistband of the pants. He began to chuckle when he encountered silky hair, and realized that L must not have put on boxers this morning.

He hissed when he felt L arch upward, which brought his thigh against the hardness in Raito's pants. L looked at Raito's face, did it again this time on purpose to see the reaction of the other male. In retaliation Raito took L's hardness in his hand and began to pump him roughly, squeezing tightly, and rubbing his palm over the pre-come covered tip, when he reached the upstroke.

L began to whimper loudly, Raito's name dispersed in incoherent sentences, as he felt a tightness coil in his stomach, the tight pressure of Raito's warm hand were quickly bringing him to the edge of the precipice. L wanting to return the sensations, began to grind his thigh harshly against Raito's manhood instinctively giving pleasure as well as receiving.

Suddenly L felt a warm stickiness erupt from his manhood and into the waiting hand of Raito. He felt as if his life had been drained from him, in one earth shattering moment, eclipsed in time.

Raito came shortly after, from watching the bewildered look on L's face and the way his body rubbed against him, and that blasted thigh, that continued to rub against his now over sensitized organ.

Slowly L climbed down from his high in terror. What he did was wrong. He should not have done that.

Trying to escape, he felt arms wrap around him and a husky voice whispered in his ear. "Where do you think you are going L?"

"Away….I need to get away from….this." L answered hysterically. He was a shinigami, he was above this. This demand of the human flesh. For now he knew what it was.

"Oh no….reap what you sow L. You willingly went into my room, through my belongings, disrupting and violating my privacy. This was the price." Raito grated in the other's ear. He was angry. Angry he gave into his lust, angry that L got into his stuff, angry that L was trying to deny this.

L squirmed out of Raito's hold. Eyes narrowed dangerously as he warned the other. "I may not be able to harm you bodily, but mark my words. This will not happen again….I will find away to hurt you if it does…regardless of my status as your slave."

With that being said he turned tail and ran, unaware of the calculating glance that was thrown his way as he watched the other retreat.


End file.
